1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for identifying potentially undesirable software.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet, also referred to as an “internetwork”, is a set of computer networks, possibly dissimilar, joined together by means of gateways that handle data transfer and the conversion of messages from a protocol of the sending network to a protocol used by the receiving network. When capitalized, the term “Internet” refers to the collection of networks and gateways that use the TCP/IP suite of protocols. The Internet may carry information and provide services. The information and services include, for example, electronic mail, online chat services, file transfers, web pages, and other resources.
The Internet is a commonly used source of information and entertainment. Further, the Internet is also used as a medium for business activities. Many businesses, government entities, and other organizations have a presence on the Internet using websites to perform various transactions. Various organizations may offer goods and services. These goods and services may involve a sale of goods that are to be shipped to a customer. The goods also may be software and/or data purchased by a customer and transferred over the Internet to the customer.
Through the Internet, a user is able to obtain different types of software from many different sources. For example, a user may download word processor programs, CD burner programs, tool bars for browsers, spreadsheets, and other types of software applications from various sources. Some of these applications may contain malware. Malware is software that is designed to infiltrate or damage a computer without the consent of the owner of the computer.
For example, a user may locate a burner application to burn CDs or DVDs. With this example, the user downloads an executable file for the burner application. This executable file may be the burner application itself or a program that downloads other components for the burner application. The burner application may perform the task desired by the user. Additionally, however, the executable file also may install other software processes that run without the user's knowledge. This software takes the form of executable files in these examples. These processes may perform various undesirable tasks, such as recording user keystrokes, collecting information about user documents, obtaining address book contents, and other undesirable actions.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that addresses one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.